


Hey, Theseus

by GreekGeek100



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife (sorta), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I hope you like!, I may contine this if it does good, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), im not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekGeek100/pseuds/GreekGeek100
Summary: Tommy watches as Dream pulls his friend away.Tommy watches as he pulls out the blade that would kill his friend.Tommy watches as the blade goes toward his friend's stomach.Tommy gasps as the Blade enters his own stomach, instead of his friends.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Hey, Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i sorta rushed with this, sorry!
> 
> I am no longer Anonymous!

Dream gave Tommy and Tubbo some time to say their goodbyes before Tubbo died. Tommy hugged his friend. Tubbo seemed to have accepted his death, but he still hugged back. 

“I'm sorry” Tommy had said. “I'm so sorry.” 

Tubbo made a noise of protest. “It's not your fault, its Dreams.” 

This did not make Tommy feel any better about what was going to happen. Tubbo, his best friend, was going to die in front of him. 

“Defeat Dream” Tubbo whispered into Tommys ear. “Once I'm gone make sure you defeat him.” 

Tommy nodded. Dream would pay for what he has and will do. They pull apart, and Dream walks over. 

Tommy watches as Dream pulls his friend away. 

Tommy watches as he pulls out the blade that would kill his friend. 

Tommy watches as the blade goes toward his friend's stomach. 

Tommy gasps as the Blade enters his own stomach, instead of his friends. 

The blade is pulled from his stomach, and he falls to the ground without its support. 

He fights through the fatigue. He keeps his eyes open and looks up at his friend. Tubbo is beside him, trying to stop the bleeding. His actions are futile though, Tommy was going to die today. 

Tubbo is pleading for him to stay awake. Tommy looks up at him. Tubbo pulls Tommys head towards his chest, holding him close. Tubbo sobs, and Tommy puts his hand up to his friend's cheek. 

“Defeat Dream, Revive Wilbur.” Tommy tells him. “Save everyone for me, please.” 

Tubbo sobs once more. “I-I can't. Not without you.” Tubbo cries onto Tommys head. 

He does not realize more people had come until he heard the gasps around him Punz had brought all of them here. Tommy feared it was too late. Dream was nowhere to be seen, and Tommy was going to die. Tommy smiled. Atleast Tubbo would be safe, and they could defeat Dream. Tommy could hear yells for him to keep his eyes open, but he closed them, the darkness surrounding him and taking him under. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tommy came through, he noticed the hand playing with his hair. It reminded of him of when he was a child, his father holding him and his siblings as they fell asleep, playing with his hair. Tommy could also feel the arms holding him and could hear the song the person holding him was singing. He opened his eyes slightly to look at the person holding him. He recognized the person, but he refused to believe that he was beside him. 

“Wilbur?” Tommy whispered. The person holding him stopped singing and looked down at the teenager. Wilbur smiled. 

“Hey, Theseus”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments help motivate me to create more, so if alot of people like this i will make this a series.


End file.
